Increasingly wireless systems are evaluated on their power consumption capabilities. A low-power consumption wireless system is highly desired since this generally translates directly to a longer battery life of a wireless device. There are a number of techniques in the art to help lower the power consumption of a wireless device. For example, wireless systems may be designed to operate and switch between multiple modes, such as an active mode and a low power mode, where in the active mode the power consumption is higher than the low power mode. Another approach is to introduce a sleep mode once the system is detected not to be in an active mode or a low power mode. In some cases, in a sleep mode, only very few vital components are turned ON in anticipation of awakening the system to an active mode or a low power mode. In a sleep mode, the power consumption of the system is at its minimal level.
However, power to operate in any of these modes is supplied from the battery, i.e. the source of energy of the wireless system. Hence it is a limited source. Although the techniques to lower power consumption elongate the battery life of the wireless system; they do not provide an alternative source of energy to supplement the battery of the wireless system. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an alternative energy source that will help to extend the battery life or in general to supplement the source of energy of the wireless system.